War of the Creatures
War of the Creatures Introduction That's right! The wiki is now going to go through the largest expansion it's gone through in a long time... a full scale war! This war is about one thing in particular... magical creatures that are often dicriminated against. There is an organization or rebellion as it were that is actively fighting against the ministry and trying to overtake the ministry through force so they can install their own goverment and finally put an end to all the magical creatures that are 'near-human'. They're especially targetting those creatures that could be dangerous, werewolves, vampires, half-nymphs, half and full veela, half-giants, etc. If you're wondering whether your exotic would be in danger, please owl any member of the AI team. How This Will Work Now, we can't tell you everything that will happen for obvious reasons but we can tell you a great deal of how this is gonna start. Very similar to the second wizarding war in HP, it's already started with assassinations, in this case NPCs. However, now that they've offically declared war on the ministry, the assassination attempts can be shifted from NPCs to actual characters RPed by users. There will be a seperate blog post that will be used as a sign-up for this. Now, it won't all be sucessful of course, so if you don't want your character to die, you may opt out. There will also be a section for bystanders that would be killed if anyone so desires, not all assassinations only take out the intended target after all. Now, it will ramp up eventually to full-scale battles between the rebellion and the ministry and other supporters of creature rights and we'll post another blog post when that time comes, but for the moment, this is all that's happening. How Else Can I Contribute? We're glad you asked! There are lots of way for you to get involved! Besides having a victim as previously discussed, there will be two separate organizations for you to have characters join, on either side of the war. The first organization, the rebellion if you will is the organization that is against werewolf rights and is actively trying to overtake the ministry. They don't have an official name, and will just be referred to as the rebels, the rebellion etc. throughout this expansion. Sign-ups for the rebellion will be on the same page for the victims. The organization is lead by Arthur Adair, the minister's would-be assassin and is Role-played by Carn. The second organization is for the protection of creature rights, and similar to the Order of the Phoenix, they're entirely independent of the ministry. However, many ministry officials may opt to join either organization depending on their views. Anyways, this organization's name is still being worked out. There will be a poll in this blog post asking for the community's opinion on three different names. Said poll will last for one OOC week, so on Monday, May 29, the poll will close. It will be headed by a member of the AI team but the details as to who exactly are still being worked out. By the time the sign-up blog is posted, that should be figured out. Unlike with the second wizarding war, and in an effort to bring the expansion into Hogwarts more, both organizations will be open to any character older than 15. Anyone younger than 17 will not be serving in any capacity beyond espionage but they will still be allowed to be the eyes and ears of the organizations. This of course brings us to the question of expansion characters and how many if any you will be allowed. The answer is yes, expansion characters will be allowed and you will be limited to five. They must either be a victim (the exotic clause will be modified to a maximum of five and no more than two of the same type), an auror (applications are now open), a member of the Arcana Alliance, a member of the rebellion or a member of the new Order. You can not have more than two characters serving in the same function. Of course, not all characters that will be present in these organizations or as a victim must be expansion, but the limit of no more than two per role is still in effect. Just to clarify, expansion characters do not count towards the fifteen character limit, but once the expansion ends, users will have one OOC week to get back down to fifteen characters, and the expansion characters must be one of the types of characters listed above. So, during the expansion, the limit is 20 characters, five expansion and fifteen regular characters. What's Next? This expansion is very different than previous expansions in that very few people outside the AI department will know the whole plan. The crats have been informed, but other than that, no other users will know what comes next. This is to keep a sense of mystery and suspense present IC and OOC. The AI team believes it will allow for a better expansion and keep everyone engaged throughout. We as an AI department are very excited to bring this expansion to you all, and please, do not hesitate to owl us with any questions. As a reminder, the AI team is led by Lilly who is assisted by Carn and are joined by Jaye and TBD. Signing off, The Activity Implementation Department Poll What should we name should the new Order for Creature Rights? The Order of the Werewolf The Order of Creatures The Order for Equality